Pour your heart out
by Dante Peirce
Summary: Full title: Pour your heart out – But not on my Carpet. This story is Finnchel fluff , Rachel being emotional and Finn being suppourtive. For everyone sick of reading so much angst and suffering from Finnchel withdrawal. ONE SHOT , Finnchel LOVE !


Pour your heart out – But not on my Carpet. 

" Hello?" Finn spoke into his mobile as Puck looked up at him from the paused game.

" Get your ass back here this instant Rachel just started blubbering in your doorway and gasping weird." Mercedes practically screamed into the phone.

" Okay put her on and grab a bin or something – last time she did the hysterical crying thing she puked over _baby"_

" Who the hell is _baby?´_" Mercedes said as she walked

" _My _poor, innocent pickup truck." He winced remembering the awful smell he had witnessed all the way home from the Ohio Oysters concert in Dalton. It was nothing less than putrid even with the windows down.

He heard Mercedes jog across a carpeted floor calling out " Get a bin!" and heard the breathing change to Rachel's wild gasps.

"Rachel? Baby? " Finn asked cautiously as Artie rolled over questionably. " Are you there? Why are you crying- that doesn't matter, focus on not spewing on my carpet" He asked as Puck groaned in defeat and slumped back in his bean bag and unpausing the game.

" *Sniff* Hey Finn. *sob* I . I.I. I know your with the guys play-ing you wa-r ga-me , but , I ju-s-t. * hysterical crying*"

" Hey , hey, hey, shh, I'm leaving now," Finn said quickly shoving his stuff into his backpack and shoving the controller in. Whilst holding the phone with his neck.

Puck held his arms up and shoved Finn's chest as Finn shook his head and talked into the phone.

" I'm just going out Sam's door know." He silently thanked Sam and waved to Artie whilst he jogged up the stairs.

"Breathe or you're gonna be sick again babe." He warned whilst waving to Sam's Mom and running to his truck and throwing his bag in.

" I ap-o-logised for th-at." She sobbed and gasped.

" Yeah but unfortunately for _'Baby'_ I still have to drive her with the window down." He said looking sceptically at the spew stain on his beautiful leather bench seat. " And I have practically bought out the store's pine tree scent thingy isle . Yet the seat still reeks. But anyways I'm just driving down main street now." He said as he pushed the accelerator past his normal inner limit.

" Now put the phone on loud speaker." Finn instructed. He heard a blip and did the same with his ... phew now there was a less of a chance of him crashing and running over a mailman. _Always_ a positive.

" Okay Kurt , Mercedes? Could you grab a class of water please?" He said stopping at a pedestrian crossing and acknowledging Artie, Santana and Brittany with his pointer as they crossed.

" Okay Rachel , you need to forget about the upsetting thing and focus totally on my voice , now lie down on the couch and close your eyes. Say when you've done that." He said calmly accelerating again continuing past the mall where he saw Tina and Mike busking outside ... they waved and he nodded in return.

He heard a blubber and assumed that meant yes. " Okay, so nice , even steady, breaths in, and out." He said as he heard Rachel's breath hitch each time.

" Again, in and out nice and calm , only my voice." He said as he heard Mercedes and Kurt walk in.

" On the Table, again in and out." He said turning into the suburbs.

" Now when you exhale say 'Calm'" He said as Rachel replied. "Repeat over and over , nice and calm." He concentrated as he let Rachel's calms wash over him. As he pulled into their street.

" I'm just driving down the street. Keep going nice and calm." He said grabbing his backpack and jogging up the stairs and throwing open the door. Chucking his bag on the counter along with the phone. Rachel sat up and before Kurt or Mercedes could stop her and quickly walked out of the room with tears running down her cheeks and ran into his arms. He placed his chin atop of hers and kissed her hair and she let a sob break out.

" Na-ah , don't screw your breathing up now. Come lie back down." He said leading her into the lounge and sitting before motioning for her to lie down. She rested her head on his lap and looked up at his soft smile that presently graced his lips. He placed his massive hands on either side of her head.

" Close your eyes." He said and when she did he softly traced over her eye lids with his thumbs and up to where her eyebrows were creased. Releasing the built up tension there.

" Ssshh okay, in and out nice and calm – you know the drill." He said combing through her hair with his fingers . Kurt and Mercedes sat on the opposite long couch they shared a look and Kurt gripped the glass he was holding tighter, then turned back to Finn and Rachel.

Rachel sighed as Finn held one of her hands that lay rested on her stomach.

" Good, very good remember just focus on in and out." He said tracing small circles on her hands.

Rachel nodded slightly and after another ten minutes a slight snore left her half opened mouth.

He smiled softly before breathing in a deep breath and looking up to meet Kurt and Mercedes' eyes.

" Thanks, for looking after her before I could get here." He said in hushed whispers as he used his spare hand to stroke her temple with his thumb.

" Yeah sure" Kurt said as Mercedes nodded.

" I should go," Mercedes whispered hugging Kurt and softly padding over to were Rachel and Finn were.

" Let her know she can call me any time of day or night when she wakes up." She said in a near whisper.

" Sure – she'll like that." Finn said smiling as Rachel rolled slightly onto her side and closer to Finn grasping at Finn's sweater in fistfuls anxiously. He smiled down at her softly and pulled his jacket over her shoulders as her shoulders relaxed.

" You're a really great guy Finn , and I'm sorry that I chose to judge you on your marks at school instead on your overall intelligence and the absolutely adorable fact that you get an A+ at Rachel every time ." She said softly and ashamedly.

" Er thanks Mercedes," He said as she hugged him sort of awkwardly as he used the side of his head as both his hands were in use. This caused to stumble slightly and Mercedes chuckle slowly and Finn smiled back .

Alas this caused Rachel to stir "Finn!" she gasped her eyelids twitching as Finn dropped her hand and held her face with both hands. Mercedes stood back and mouthed ' Sorry'.

"Rachel? Calm down you're alright, Calm."

She called out again. " Finn?" She shrieked.

" Hey, Ssshh , I'm right here, I'm not leaving you" he said as she relaxed slightly. "That's right , I'm right here, go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." She relaxed and loosened her hold on his sweater.

" I love you." He said before she rolled back onto her back as Finn picked up her hand again and placed it atop his jacket again , then looked up to a shocked Mercedes. He smiled and she smiled back in surprise.

" A ++ ! See you later - make sure to tell her." She said as Kurt stood to escort her to the door.

" Thanks, I'll tell her." He said in hushed reply.

Kurt led her out and stopped when they reached her car.

" That's probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen." Mercedes said throwing her bag in the back seat.

" I know they finish each other's sentences, share the same burger, feed each other ice-cream, snuggle, have cute nicknames for each other, do the piggyback thing between rehearsals, and they have been colour coordinated four and half days this week." Kurt reeled off.

" Damn them." They chorused then chuckled.

" See you tomorrow in Aqua?" Mercedes said to Kurt.

" Yes aqua and bows and Bowties." He said as she climbed into her car

Kurt waved as he walked back up the stairs to their door. As he walked past the lounge Finn nodded him in.

" Hey Kurt you know Mom's knew roster thing? Yeah, it's my night tonight but obviously I think I'm gonna be held up here for a while I bought some weird instant roast bag things you put in the oven for an hour and a half so I was wondering if you could put them in for me?" he whispered hopefully. " She'll go hysterical if I wake her up in the middle of her dream thing." He said as Kurt eyes darted towards the empty bin before beck to Finn's hopeful eyes.

" Sure anything for my _bro_," Kurt said.

" Thanks dude I owe you a trip to the mall or something." He said as Kurt's face brightened as he practically skipped to the kitchen.

Finn soon found himself feeling drowsy and he slowly closed his eyes leaning against the back rest, and before he knew it he had drifted off to Kurt singing some random Celine Deion song.

When he awoke he heard the key turning in the door. He immediately looked down to find Rachel still sound asleep. He used his spare hand to move a stray hair from across her face.

His mother bustled by and Finn resumed his previous soothing temple movement and a smile graced Rachel's face in her sleep.

" Finn?" his Mother said in the doorway- her eyes falling on Rachel's mascara stained and puffy face.

He pointed in the direction of the kitchen and mouthed' Ask Kurt'. She tottered in on her new heels.

" Kurt why is Rachel asleep on Finn's lap." She asked as Kurt untied an apron.

" 'Cedes and I were discussing the New Gucci handbag collection and then the doorbell rings and I open the door and Rachel just is sobbing everywhere and then ' Cedes calls Finn and he tells us to get water and a bucket and then he sort of talked Rachel through these weird breathing exercises then when he finally got here she started to go wack again but he managed to stop her and then they did the breathing thing again and then she was so calm she fell asleep." Kurt narrated.

" It was just about the most romantic thing I have ever seen especially when she sort of awoke in a daze and started shrieking his name and could only be subdued by his reassurances not to leave and his 'I love yous'." Kurt sighed as he put the oven mitts on and turned the roast bags.

" Saturday isn't your night Kurt?" She asked as she walked over to the roster attached to the fridge.

" I know it's Finn's and he promised me a trip to the mall in return I might get Rachel to tag along and I could regenerate her wardrobe a bit ." He said smiling as he closed the oven door.

Carole filled up a cup of water and walked into the lounge were Finn whispered to Rachel as she whimpered and cringed in something in her dream.

" Hey Ssshh, it's ok, I'm right here, I'm not leaving even though I really need to pee right know, I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up , I promise." He watched as she slowly relaxed back and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

" I love you," he said kissing her hand before placing it back on her stomach as the other stroked the top of her hair. He looked up to see his mother.

" Hey," She whispered as Finn smiled embarrassed and lifted his stroking hand from Rachel's head and grabbed his Mum in a hug. Rachel took a sharp breath.

When she stepped back his hand immediately went back to Rachel's face as he traced the pattern of her cheeks.

" Ssshh," he said as she moved her back slightly. " That's it." He said as she let her shoulders relax.

" Did Kurt update you?" he breathed so softly she had to lean in a bit to hear.

" Uh yeah, yeah he did." She whispered back as her eyes landed on Rachel's sleeping face and his fingers that soothed her skin whilst he picked up her hand again intertwining their fingers.

" I wondered if there was anything I could do anything she'll need when she gets up." She asked as Finn looked down as she murmured something in her sleep.

"Ssshh" He whispered softly kissing her hand and pressing it to his cheek before bringing it back to her stomach he played with her fingers whilst he thought and she murmured something again in her sleeping state. Carole Hudson wrinkled her eyebrows as Finn smiled breathing in he murmured back.

" I love you too." He said as he turned to his mother with a slight hint of a blush across his cheeks. " What's the date today?" He asked inquiring.

" Uh the sixteenth "She said sitting gently on the coffee table.

" Uh , I see that makes sense , uh, could you bring in an aspirin and the biggest block of chocolate we have." He said as Rachel rolled over again as Carole nodded and tottered out pushing her heels of her feet as she went.

She tottered it in and placed them on the table and sat on the footstool she usually placed her feet on.

Rachel was more peaceful now and Carole smiled softly as Finn grinned like a kid on Christmas whilst watching her sleep. He swirled the ring on finger and Carole smiled as they both did even with Rachel asleep.

" What time is it?" He asked his eyes never leaving her face.

" Uh five thirty , your father will home soon from the shop. Why?" She asked.

" She's been asleep for two hours , she'll wake up soon – I think that she would be less embarrassed if you weren't here when she woke up and if you didn't mention it." He said dragging his eyes from her serene face.

" Of course of course, I'm so proud of you," Carole breathed smiling softly as she patted Finn's shoulder.

Finn waited watching Rachel sleep peacefully and she hardly stirred.

Rachel's eyelids flickered as she stirred stretching her eyes as Finn smiled from above her.

" Hey he said as Rachel wiggled up as Finn wrapped an arm around her and reached over towards the aspirin that he placed the pink straw towards her mouth.

He placed the glass back down and as she opened her mouth to explain herself Finn shoved a block of chocolate in their instead when she finally had eaten the entire block.

Rachel looked down and at the floor. A blush grazing her cheeks.

" It's ok." Finn said as she looked up slightly in question. " You don't have to be embarrassed . I understand." Finn said softly as Rachel looked upwards.

" I don't even know what triggered it." She replied looking down at their suddenly intertwined hands.

" It's the sixteenth. Three and a half weeks since you spewed in _Baby_. Babe I'm dumb but I'm not stupid." He said stealing a line from Burt.

Rachel blushed ruby red " It didn't even cross my mind. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone about my stereotypical and embarrassing cases of P.M.S" She said looking up slightly as Finn ducked his head tugging at her lips with his.

" Sure- I think it's cute and in a weird sort of way I kind of liked that you came to me." He said looking away.

" I like it too." Rachel said. " Sorry I'm a moody/stroppy girlfriend." She said as Finn squeezed his arms tighter.

" Thanks for being a cute, beautiful, emotional and loving girlfriend." He said as Rachel giggled as their lips met again. Burt and Carole stood in the doorway their arms wrapped around each other.

" Love you" He said kissing her forehead.

" Love you." She said throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in the side of his neck and relaxing into his warm and beautiful embrace. Burt and Carole carefully backed away from the doorway.

" Mercedes said you could call anytime." He said into the side of Rachel's neck before placing small kissed down the side of her neck as she tightened her grip on his neck before pulling away.

" Thanks Finn- you're amazing." She said leaning back in and Finn whispered a ' Cheers' against her lips as he pressed them together and her tongue plunged in his and his eagerly did the same and before they knew it they were both lying down and Rachel leg slowly made its way down to rub his calf and they were interrupted by a shriek.

" My eyes!" Kurt screamed as Rachel slipped and landed on the floor in a thump.

Kurt stretched out a hand from where he stood. Finn leaned over and Rachel erupted in a fit of giggles as Finn joined in too. They both looked at each other and turned into full on laughter. Rachel gently pecked Finn's lips gently before he pulled her up and they continued to laugh as Kurt walked out of the room with his eyes shut.

" Rachel I told your fathers that you were on your way." He said walking into their china cabinet and banging his toe causing him to hop down the hall as Finn scoffed and Rachel giggles wafted through the house as she gave Finn one last searing kiss before calling out to Carole and Burt before walking out the door and pulling away.

Finn shook his head Rachel was crazy sometimes but cool crazy. Like loving a hurricane he was so far pulled in he didn't think he could ever break out now. Mire importantly he doesn't want to.

Rachel may be annoying sometimes, in her own words stroppy and moody, she may be a ' loser' she may even be a captivated space alien – it didn't matter to him .

His Rachel was different.

And he wouldn't have her any other way.

**What did you think? Inspired that you know when hysterical cry and you gasp heaps and you feel your going to be sick ? Or when you're super upset or angry and then it turns out to be P.M.S? Rachel is experiencing these here. And this is dedicated to all the caring friends / boyfriends out there ! Read and Review – I may be convinced of a sequel ... xox dP **


End file.
